The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dianthus, botanically known as Dianthus caryophyllus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDP18255’. ‘KLEDP18255’ originated from a cross pollination of the proprietary female parent ‘DCP-2006-0024’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male parent ‘DCP-2009-0069’ (unpatented) in June 2013, in Stuttgart, Germany.
In July 2014, a single plant was selected. In September 2014, ‘KLEDP18255’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart Germany. ‘KLEDP18255’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation in Latina, Italy via vegetative stem cuttings.